


"I was scared of dentists and the dark"

by 7thChevronLocked



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: (everyone has a crush on the dentist), Aramis has a cute zebra fact, Dentists, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fear of Dentists, Fluff, Kid Fic, Parenthood, Scarlett deserves her own tag she's basically canon, They have children now, bc why not, the two of them also flirt with everyone, these two are married and cute and IT WILL END ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thChevronLocked/pseuds/7thChevronLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett and Aramis take their son to the dentist. That's when they discover little Charlie is terrified and flat out refuses to go. Tears ensue until a compromise is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I was scared of dentists and the dark"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Rosary I Recite With Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066246) by [Keriae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keriae/pseuds/Keriae). 



It was a glorious, sunny day as Scarlett drove down the little country lanes that surrounded their house. The windows of her battered land rover were rolled down just enough to let the spring breeze in, and there was some pop song or another blaring through the radio. Aramis was trying and failing to sing along, his voice about an octave too low and he didn’t know half the words. But it was making her laugh, and it was making Charlie laugh too. Which was good, because the tantrum they’d had trying to get into the car wasn’t unprovoked. Put lightly, their son was terrified of the dentist. It had taken some convincing, but Aramis had managed to convince their youngest by promising they’d stop off on the way home to buy a toy pony. Now he was safely strapped into the back of the car, tears forgotten with the promise of a new toy, laughing away at his dad’s awful singing and his mum’s snorting laughter. The song changed and finally her husband stopped singing, and the car was filled with Charlie’s giggling and when Scarlett looked over at Aramis he was smiling that shit-eating grin that made her start laughing all over again. “So, Charlie, what breed of horsey do you want to buy?” Scarlett asked, turning to smile at her son in the backseat before looking back at the road. “Uhm… don't know…” Charlie pondered, brows furrowing in concentration. “What about a Friesian like mummy’s horse? Or a Shetland pony like Clover,” Charlie loved to go down to the stables with his mum and his regular riding lessons were the highlight of his week. Clover was the adorable Shetland pony he rode, and it was safe to say he was besotted. So was Scarlett, but Aramis refused to allow her to buy the little mare. ‘When he's older he can have a proper pony’ He'd said, and Scarlett had to agree. Charlie couldn't decide, but Aramis kept chatting away, she wasn’t really following, focusing on driving through the busy high street and trying not to swear at the car that just pulled out in front of her for no reason. Finally, the entrance to their little dentist surgery appeared, and Scarlett pulled in, easily finding a parking space (because it was two o’clock on a tuesday). Aramis didn’t have shift until the end of the week, Scarlett could easily take a day off of writing and Renee was still at school - Scarlett would pick her up later, since she didn’t finish until half past three. Once she’d parked up, she hopped out of the car and the three of them walked hand in hand into the small building. “What about a zebra?” Scarlett interjected into the conversation which somehow was still about what horse Charlie was going to buy. (Well, her or Aramis was going to buy). “Don’t be silly mum, a zebra isn’t a horse.” Charlie retorted, wise for his three and three-quarter years (as he liked to remind everyone). “Oh, okay then. But you could still buy a zebra. They have cool stripes.” She replied, a laugh in her voice. 

They stepped inside, and Scarlett took a seat with Charlie on her lap while Aramis spoke to (flirted with) the receptionist. “Charles d’Herblay” He said, and the receptionist nodded with a smile. “Yup, with a ten past two appointment. Take a seat, it won’t be long.”  
“Thank you.” Aramis responded, sitting next to his wife and son. “So, did we decide on a zebra or not? Because zebra are really cool. Did you know that none of their stripes are the same? Every zebra has different stripes so that their friends know who to talk to!” Charlie giggled at that, and admittedly so did Scarlett. “Yeah. Can I have a zebra, mummy?” Scarlett smiled warmly. “Of course, if the shop has a zebra.” She promised. That’s when the dental nurse rounded the corner and called out for Charlie. The little child on Scarlett’s lap stiffened and she could see the colour drain from his face. His bottom lip trembled, and he buried his head in his mother’s chest, much the same way Aramis did when he woke up from a nightmare. “Hey, sweetie, it’s okay.” She soothed, and Aramis’ hand was rubbing circles on Charlie’s back. “Daddy, I don’t wanna go. I’m scared.” Charlie whined, before he began to cry. “Shh shh shh baby.” Aramis crooned, and Charlie clambered over his mother into Aramis’ lap, finding solace in his faded maroon hoodie. Scarlett pressed a kiss to Charlie’s head and stood up, flashing an apologetic smile at the nurse who’d been sent to fetch them. “I’m sorry about this. I’ve got no idea what he’s scared of, but it’s one of those things, I suppose.” The nurse chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. A lot of younger children don’t like coming.” Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. Renee had always been fine about it, but Charlie was different to his sister. Aramis had picked his crying child up, one arm under his bum, the other around his waist, and was murmuring soft words of comfort in spanish to their son. Charlie didn’t really speak Spanish - he barely spoke French and English was his native language, but Aramis had always sung him spanish lullabies and there was something about his tone when he spoke spanish that was instantly soothing to their children. 

Charlie was still crying when the entered the dentist’s actual office, the dentist with a soft frown on his features. “Oh dear. Don’t worry sweetie, it’s okay.” He said. Their dentist was in his mid thirties, with tousled brown hair and eyes that were an intriguing shade of blue. If there hadn’t been a professional relationship between them, she was sure the flirting from both her and Aramis would have been unbearable. Scarlett had a sneaking suspicion he was gay though, because he seemed much more interested in her husband than her. Which was understandable, because her husband was gorgeous. Aramis looked up from his murmured Spanish to flash the dentist a pained smile. “Your daddy can sit with you, if you want, sweetie.” Dr Robinson said, looking over at Charlie who was firmly latched to his father. “Did you hear that, Charlie. Daddy will sit with you, would that help?” Scarlett said, stroking her son’s unruly mop of brown hair that he’d inherited from his father. Charlie, who’d stopped crying and was now sucking on his thumb, nodded slowly. “I’ll keep you safe, Charlie. There’s nothing to be scared of, sweetheart.” Aramis soothed, sitting down on the chair and slowly untangling his son’s limbs from around him. In the end, Charlie settled and was as good as gold with Dr. Robinson, sitting comfortably on Aramis’ lap with his hand clutching Scarlett’s the whole time. He got a massive sticker and a lollipop from the brunette, and in the end he had a massive smile on his face. Scarlett thanked him profusely for being so patient, but the dentist only shrugged it off, saying it was all part of the job. In the waiting room, Scarlett signed some paperwork and made another appointment while Aramis and Charlie walked back to the car.

Moments later, Scarlett appeared and threw herself into the driver’s seat, turning the keys in the ignition and reversing out of the car park. “Right, before we have to go and wait for your sister to finish school, I do believe someone was promised a toy. Did we decide on a zebra in the end, or something else?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with the bae, tbh. As most things are.  
> Go and check her out on tumblr - http://keriae.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.S If you can guess who Charlie's named after, it's not really a massive surprise tbh. The two of them are too cute and they love their friends.


End file.
